Falling Into the Twilight
by MidniteRoses
Summary: A collection of 7 poems dedicated to Twilight and all of its wonderful characters. Some describe Bella and Edward, others describe Edward's temptation and feelings. The last poem is up!
1. Isabella Swan

**This is the product of an English project that I had to do for school. I wanted to do my project on Twilight, and figured that writing a poetry folder dedicated to Twilight would be fun (and it was). I wrote 7 poems, and will post them all. This poem is written in the style of a biopoem and is in a 3rd person POV.**

**Disclaimer: -sobs- Ms. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's intriguing characters. **

**Biopoem: A biopem is an eleven-line poem. Each line uses three or more words to describe something about the person, with the first line being the person's first name and the last line being the person's last name. It has no regular rhyme or rhythm. It is about a single person.****  
**

* * *

Isabella 

Accident prone, curious, determined, and courageous

Daughter of Tenacity, Sister of Valor

Lover of Edward, her parents, and books

Who feels brave, loved, and determined

Who needs Edward, books, and a new car

Who fears James, not seeing Edward, and Edward's driving

Who gives kindness, concern, and caring

Who would like to see more of Edward, her mom, and warm weather

Resident of Forks, Washington

Swan

* * *

**Sooo...What do you guys think? Did I describe her adequately? I should be posting the other poems soon. Drop me a review to criticize, comment, point-n-laugh, prod, etc...R&R please :) **


	2. The Angel

**Hello again :) Thank you Titan09, twilight-of-my-life, and flonshoe for reviewing! This poem is a shakespearean sonnet, written in Edward's POV. And yes, I know, the title isn't very original but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**Disclaimer: I do not (and never will) own Twilight. -goes off to look for shooting stars to wish on- **

**Sonnet: A sonnet is a fourteen-line poem that follows a specified rhyme scheme. Shakespearean sonnets follow the pattern ababcdcdefefgg. It is usually about love.

* * *

**

_**The Angel**_

I sob tearless cries of pain as you die

Holding your broken body close to me

Will you leave me? Was it all just a lie?

Hugged by death's embrace, I will set you free

Suddenly you scream, weeping as it burns

Vampire venom coursing through your veins

One hope left: to drink your blood. My thoughts churn

With desire. Your blood is sweet as rain.

Can I trust myself and control my need?

I won't condemn you to this empty life

I remove the impurities with speed

Sighing as you fall into dreams of strife

You are safe. My love overcame my thirst

Because Bella, you will always be first.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Any and all reviews are welcome! Which poem should I post next, the Edward biopoem, the concrete poem, the ode, the elegy, or the haiku? The Edward biopoem and haiku are written from a 3rd person POV and the other poems are all written from Edward's POV. I'm probably going to post one poem a day, so this little collection should be done by next Thursday. Please R&R :)**


	3. Ode to Humanity

**First of all, I would like to thank Titan09! Your review made me feel all tingly and warm inside :) And I would also like to thank anyone who took the time to look at my poems! This ode is kinda written in Edward's POV as well. It's basically Edward's view of Bella and the sort of yearning he feels. Oh yes, the last three lines are supposed to be a seperate stanza from the first nine, but FF won't let me put a space there >:(  
**

**Ode: An ode is a single, unified strain of exalted verse with a single purpose and dealing with a single theme. It may or may not have end rhyme or regular rhythm. It can be about any subject.**

* * *

_**Ode to Humanity**_

Blood rushing to your face,

Heart beating in your chest,

Lungs pumping oxygen

As you release your breath,

Hair growing longer,

Skin as soft as silk

Growing warm to the touch,

Your eyes a soft chocolate,

Encased in fragile bones.

Humanity has escaped me,

Falling victim to the seduction

Of immortality.

* * *

**Any comments? Drop me a review please! Come on, you know you wanna. Just press that little purplish-blue button down there in the left hand corner...look! It's taunting you! Remember, I love ALL kinds of reviews: good, bad, anonymous...R&R please :)**  



	4. Edward Cullen

**First of all I would like to thank Dead Fire (double thanks) and Titan09 (thank you for the super long review and advice!) for reviewing. I would also like to thank sirius black and remy and Dead Fire again, for adding this little collection to their fave's list!This is another biopoem but this time it's about Bella's favorite vampire Edward! It is written from a 3rd person POV. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I forgot to put a disclaimer for chapter 3 so this counts for that chapter and this one! I hereby disclaim any ownership to Twilight or Edward Cullen. **

**Biopoem: A biopem is an eleven-line poem. Each line uses three or more words to describe something about the person, with the first line being the person's first name and the last line being the person's last name. It has no regular rhyme or rhythm. It is about a single person.**

* * *

Edward 

Cold, ethreal, mysterious, and caring

Son of Strength, Brother of Speed

Lover of Bella, blood, and music

Who feels love, confidence, and a need to protect Bella

Who needs blood, Bella, and his family

Who fears losing Bella, turning Bella into a vampire, and drinking Bella's blood

Who gives shocks, dazzle, and intimidation

Who would like to see more of Bella, the Denali Coven, and Bella not getting into an accident

Resident of wherever Bella is

Cullen

* * *

**Any complaints about how I described Edward? I'd love to hear 'em. All you have to do is review! Reviews make me feel happy and special :) The next one is going to be the concrete poem, then the haiku, and finally the elegy. Wow, this reminds me that I'm halfway through! If you want the order changed then just tell me, I'll be happy to put up which ever one you want next. R&R please :)**


	5. My Bloody Temptation

**This time it's a concrete poem written in Edward's POV. Can anyone guess what it's shape is? **

**Concrete Poem: A concrete poem is a a free verse poem with the words arranged on the page to make a shape that suggests the topic of the poem. It can be about anything.**

* * *

_**My Bloody Temptation**_

Sweet

and warm,

Sliding thickly down

my throat, your blood warms

me from the inside out. I drown

in its pure, sweet bliss, fighting

every step of the way, knowing

that you are my blood red

temptation.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'm open and welcome to any suggestions. R&R please :)**


	6. Twilight & The Clearing

**I want to thank Titan09 (i'm looking forward to your poetry) and kremmy (i'm glad you liked the shape) for reviewing! Congratulations, you got the shape right! -hands Titan09 & kremmy a cyber moofin (a cookie flavored muffin, or a cookie in the shape of a muffin, whichever you prefer)-** **These poems are haikus written from a 3rd person POV. The first one's kind of a literal take on twilight, and the second one is about the clearing where Edward shows Bella what happens when he goes into the sunlight. **

**2x Disclaimer: Egad! I forgot to put up a disclaimer for the last chapter again. I do not own Twilight. (Normally I would come up with something more creative but I'm reaaaaally stressed right now cause Science/History state testing is tomorrow and my _nice_ Spanish teacher also decided to give us a quiz tomorrow too!)**

**Haiku: A Haiku is a short poem. Each haiku has three lines. The first line is five syllables, the second line has seven syllables, and the third line goes back to five syllables. It is usually about nature.

* * *

**

**_Twilight_**

Sunlight is fading

As shadows creep through the sky

Twilight is falling

* * *

_**The Clearing**_

Sunlight shoots past trees

Into the clearing within

Dancing on diamonds

* * *

**Any thoughts you'd like to share? You do? Really? Now all you have to do is press the submit review button down there! R&R please :)**


	7. The Angel of Death

**Thank you kremmy for reviewing! I am glad you enjoyed the definitions of the types of poems. It's nice to know that they aren't useless after all! This poem is elegy written in Edward's POV. It's about his...thoughts I suppose, when he is lying on his "deathbed" in the hospital right before he was made a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: -sob- My last disclaimer for this ,o.o, I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. -Makes a last lunge for Edward-  
**

**Elegy: An elegy is a formal poem that reflects on eath or another solemn theme. It may or may not have an end rhyme or regular rhythm. It's purpose is to memorialize a person or reflect on a subject.

* * *

**

**_The Angel of Death_**

Living in an era of war  
I thought not about the future,  
The only concern that tore  
Me up inside was the draft.

Who knew I wouldn't live  
Long enough to be of age?  
Who knew that after the fever struck  
My parents would no longer be with me?

I was on my deathbed  
Knowing no one would care or miss me,  
When the angel of death came  
Promising the dark fruits of eternity.

* * *

**Review please! This is the seventh and last poem in my little collection**. **I hope you enjoyed this miscellaneous little compilation of poetry...****I'm sad...this is my last author's note :( I hope that as a last wish, you guys will review. I don't know when or even if I'm going to write more Twilight poems or a fic...but keep your eyes peeled! When you least expect it, _I will be there_ wuahahaha...erm yea...R&R :)  
**


End file.
